Our let it be
by DangoIchi01
Summary: Kau selalu membuatku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih Natsu. Batin lucy. Sekilas dia menatap wajah natsu yang sedangtersenyum lembut itu.selama itu pula kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Batin lucy. my first fanfic! dozo! tolong RnR nya!saya membutuhkannya u,u
1. Chapter 1

Our let it be

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

By, Dango-chan

Don't like, don't read

"hey..do you believe in being reborn again ?"  
"being born again ?"  
"yup you're born again as something else "  
"huh…"  
"you see, even If I were to die I would absolutely, positively be born again and come to see you again. So let's play together at that time, okay…!"

"Our Let It Be…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Surely there will come a time for us to meet,  
**~ ~ ~ **for sure… !**

Di malam yang penuh bintang ini, aku kembali teringat akan mimpiku tentang seorang lelaki yang aku tak tau siapa tapi sepertinya aku sangat mengenalnya..! dan setiap aku memimpikannya hatiku selalu berdebar-debar tak menentu tapi. 'Gruyuukkk…'  
arghh..! sial. Disaat ini pun, perutku masih sempat-sempatnya keroncongan. Ya sudah, kalau begini mau tak mau aku harus keluar cari bahan makanan.

Kreekkk…..  
Dengan hanya mengenakan baju kaos dan celana tidurku ini aku beranjak pergi dari rumahku. Aku menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang ini. Malam ini teringat akan malam kepergian seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Tapi hingga saat ini aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingat siapa itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan suara lembut penuh kasih sayang itu berkata, "you're A queen and I'm just a nameless clown who playing the dumb in this small circus, to make conspicuous falls and be laughed at that's my job. So it's okay. It doesn't hurt me at all. You should just keep on laughing for me. Couse Just that's all I want from you…" moohh…, aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingat itu semua. semuanya seperti mimpi indah bagiku. Cihh, Lupakanlah sekarang yang penting malam ini mau makan apa ya ? apa aku harus makan mie instan lagi. Ta-tapi kemarinkan aku baru makan mie, ya sudahlah aku kan tidak terlalu pandai memasak jadi menu malam ini mie instan sajalah.  
Yosh…! Baiklah kita pergi ke mini market terdekat.

Cring….Cring…Cring…..!

Tak lama setelah aku datang, seorang pria tampan yang bertubuh tinggi dengan menggunakan baju tak berlengan yang memperlihatkan kedua otot yang kekar di kedua lengannya dan membuat pria itu semakin tampan. Berlarian ke arah tempatku berdiri dan, "maaf..! Pe-permisi….!" Belum sempat aku menyingkir pria itu telah berada sangat dekat denganku dan secara tidak sengaja pula kami tabrakan.

~#)/

Braakkk…..!  
Di-dia… berada diatas tubuhku ! Kkyaaa… wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajahku.  
Ta-tapi Entah kenapa ketika aku melihat matanya. Mata itu mengingatkanku kepada seseorang. Sepasang mata yang selalu menggambarkan kesedihan, kesepian, dan ketidak pastian untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini. Sepasang mata yang menggambarkan kesepian didalam hidupnya. Dan sepasang mata yang…..  
Tess…Tess…Tess…!  
K-kenapa disaat seperti ini air mataku keluar begitu saja, aku tak tahu mengapa ini terjadi. Berat sekali untuk bernafas, A-aku ughhh….. kenapa semua ini gelap sekali, dimana aku…! Aku tak bisa melihat..! ini terlalu gelap... kegelapan ini membunuhku… A-aku takut..! aku takut sekali..! tolong… ! siapa saja T-tolong aku…!

"hei… it's alright… it's alright I'm here I'll be by your side all the time so please don't cry Don't let your only heart become darkened by sadness "

` Suara yang lembut itu terngiang lagi di pikiranku. Dan tak lama kemudian aku perlahan membuka kedua mataku, dan pada akhirnya yang kulihat adalah seorang lelaki tinggi yang barusan menabrakku dengan perlahan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku dan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat khawatir

"Heii..! Heii…! Kamu tidak apa-apa ? Nona.. ! Nona..! Sadarlah! "

Whussshhhh !

**is this our faith…..  
it's feel like it's too hard to breath…  
my tears are failing down it's own…  
it's feel like I want to say "I miss you soo.."  
kimi ni aitaii…. ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teng…Teng…Teng…..  
akhirnya bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi untuk yang ke-, ughh..! aku tak ingat sudah berapa kali lonceng sekolah itu berbunyi, tetapi lonceng itupun tetap tak membangunkanku tentang kejadian semalam.

"_hei…. Nona..! apakah kau baik-baik saja.." kata lelaki itu padaku "ehh..! iya aku baik-baik saja, T-tapi mungkin kakiku agak sedikit terkilir setelah tabrakan tadi "  
"ahh… begitukah, baiklah mari kubantu kamu berdiri " lelaki tampan itu dengan perlahan menggenggam tanganku dengan lembuut dan membantuku berdiri "isshhhh..! " rintihku kessakitan  
"apa, kamu bisa benar-benar bisa berdiri..?" katanya khawatir "iya tenang saja "  
"arghh.. t-tapi ini semua adalah kesalahanku..! baiklah demi menebus kesalahanku aku akan menggendongmu dan mengantarkan kamu pulang, baiklah dimana rumahmu ?" katanya sambil tersenyum denganku.. __v_

membayangkan wajah lugu itu tersenyum dengan kedua lesung pipit di pipinya membuatku tersenyum wajahnya yang seperti anak-anak. hahahahah…! mungkin dia punya banyak sekali kekasih ya. hahahahaha…. Classic.  
"LUCY-CHAN….!" Sekali lagi suara cempreng yang menyebalkan itu menggangguku telingaku lagi. "LU-CHAN ! Hey.. sadarlah ini disekolah bukan kamar tempat biasa kamu melamun,memikirkan aku ….. " Heyy..! Give me a break orang ini ! apa dia gak sadar dengan ucapannya yang dengan seketika sudah membuat perutku jadi sakit, sebentar dari suaranya bisa ku tebak siapa sebenarnya orang ini..!

"GRAY FULBUSTER …! "  
yuupp… dialah orangnya, lelaki yang bisa dibilang sebagai 'School Prince ' di sekolah ini yang hampir semua wanita disekolah ini berhasil dibuat jatuh hati kepadanya, tapi tanpa bisa kututupi dialah sahabatku satu-satunya, sahabat yang paling berghaga di dunia ini. Kami telah bersahabat sejak aku pindah ke Tokyo pertama kalinya, dan bertemu ketika aku masih berumur sekita 7 tahun. Dialah orang pertama yang mengajakku berteman, hahahahaa… saat-saat yang menyenangkan.

"heyy…! Teman-teman tenang semua.. tenang ibu guru mirajane sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini, kelihatannya dia membawa seorang anak baru..!" "kyaa…kyaa…! Apakah dia pria….!" "wahhh… bisa seru nih..! " "iyaa… aku jadi gak sabar untuk melihatnya "  
yuuppp…! Ini lah suasana kelasku ketika ada seorang anak baru yang datang ke sekolah ini terutama jika anak baru itu adalah seorang pria dan ditetapkan untuk menempati kelas ini….  
cihh..! membosankan..!

"heyy… Lu-chan " bisik seorang pria yang menggangguku lamunanku pagi ini "apa.. !" kataku sinis, kepadanya "apa kau tidak bahagia.. !" katanya sambil mensikut bahuku  
"adduuhh…! Sakit tahu..! untuk apa aku harus bahagia" kataku sambil mengelus bahuku yang sakit "lahh..! kan ada anak baru datang cowok lagi apa kamu nggak bahagia ?"  
"ciihh..! untuk apa aku bahagia. toh, walaupun dia datang juga gak bisa ngerubah apapun dari aku kan ! " kataku ketus padanya…!  
"ahh… syukurlah." hahh…! Wait A Minute,

"kamu tadi bilang apa ?" kataku curiga, soalnya tadi aku mendengarnya seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduku merinding ….! "ahhh… enggak…enggak kok aku gak ngomong apa-apa. ! ehh.! ada guru tuh hadap depan sana !"huhhh…! dasar aneh. Yah.. lupakanlah..!

"Ehem..! " Ughh… ternyata guru muda yang cantik ini telah berada di depan kelas dari tadi. "Lucy !" tegur guruku yang satu ini "apakah, kau sudah selesai berbicara?"  
sial, gara-gara gray. aku jadi kena omelan sama guru yang satu ini. Kalian tau, guruku yang satu ini wajah dan penampilannya sangat mendukung untuk bisa disebut sebagai guru muda yang berbakat dan baik hati. tetapi kalau kalian sudah lama mengenalnya sifat guru muda ini tak lebih seperti sifat seekor harimau liar yang tak segan-segan melahap mangsanya yang berbuat sedikit kesalahan. Ughhh… nmembayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduku jadi merinding.

"baiklah, anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru" lanjut guruku setelah menceramahiku..! "namanya adalah Natsu..! Ehem.. Natsu silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu !" perintahnya ke anak baru itu. Dan tak lama kemudian anak baru itupun masuk kedalam kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya….. DEGHH… !

\(-O/O-)/

Whuss…!


	2. meet you

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

By, Dango-chan

Don't like, don't read…!

.

.

.

I count the memories one, two, thre…  
As I stand in this place alone  
Rain is falling – drip drip drip…  
My smile is disappearing – more and more and more…  
My Tears are falling – drip drip drip…  
I wonder if the skies know how I feel  
I cover my eyes so I won't hurt more, so I won't see you anymore  
Because you once lived in my heart that I called love is gone forever.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Namanya Natsu. Dia adalah pindahan dari prancis. Baik natsu silahkan masuk." Tak lama kemudian murid baru itupun masuk "silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Lanjut guru itu sembari menyingkir beberapa langkah kesamping dan memperkenankan anak baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi semua. Perkenalkan namaku Natsu Dragneel. Aku baru pindah di sini karena urusan kerja ayahku. Dulu aku pernah tinggal selama 4 tahun disini jadi mengenai bahasa aku masih lumayan mengerti" dia terdiam sebentar. Setelah itu ia mulai melanjutkan pembicaraanya.  
"Dan untuk selebihnya, aku mohon bantuannya." Kata Natsu sambil membungkukan diri.

Prookk….! Prookkk…! Prokk…! Prokk…!  
sambut teman-teman barunya dengan gembira, kecuali satu orang yang berada di pojok kelas dengan bangku kosong disampingnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Natsu kamu bisa duduk disamping Lucy ! wanita yang duduk sendirian di pojok kelas." Kata guru itu lembut.  
"Baik bu. "  
natsu pun mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dan…  
"Oh ! iya. Lucy Ibu minta tolong mengantarkan natsu untuk melihat-lihat sekolah seusai sekolah selesai." Lanjut guru wanita itu.  
"Ta-tapi bu…" kata lucy sedikit terkejut.  
"Gak ada tapi- tapian… !" kata guru itu tegas "Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kali ini." Lanjut guru wanita itu "hari ini kita akan membahas tentang bla…bla…bla…bla…"

"Hei…! Lucy !masih inget aku…" Kata Natsu nyengir "Tak kusangka kita bisa satu sekolah lagi " Lanjut natsu.

"Sstt…! " kata lucy secara spontan menutup mulut natsu dengan jari telunjuknya.  
"Ahh… maaf." Ia menarik kembali jari itu dan.. "jangan ribut, aku masih inget kok. Tapi kita ngobrolnya jangan sekarang." Lanjut lucy.

_Dia… sama sekali belum beruba. Masih seperti 9 tahun yang lalu. _Batin natsu

"aye..aye..!" katanya sambil membuat posisi hormat.

_Dia…! Cinta pertamaku, Natsu Dragneel ! _

_ 5 tahun lamanya dia pergi meninggalkanku. Dan selama itu pula aku telah berusaha melupakan cinta pertamaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini. Ta-tapi tak kusangka dia akan kembali. Kesini, di sampingku, di kelas yang sama denganku. _

Batin Lucy, wanita itu kelihatan syok, karena pangeran berkuda putihnya itu, yang selama ini dia puja. Akhirnya datang kembali kehadapannya. Dan tak lama kemudian…

"Natsu, kau bisa duduk disamping lucu. Dan Lucy Ibu minta tolong mengantarkan natsu untuk melihat-lihat sekolah seusai sekolah selesai. " kata ibu mirajen tegas. Gadis lugu itupun sempat mengeluh tentang hal itu. Tetapi ketegasan gurunya membuatnya takut hingga pada akhirnya diapun mengalah.

Teng…Teng…Teng…

Akhirnya bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Beberapa kali lucy bolak-balik berjalan di koridor sekolah untuk membantu tugas seorang guru yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri. Natsu pun yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya langsung ikut turun tangan untuk membantu lucy. Tanpa mereka sadari, Gray mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan tak bersahabat terutama pada natsu. Tanpa sengaja gray pun turun ke koridor lantai dua untuk menemui mereka.

"konichiwa… Lu-chan " sapa gray pada lucy. "Ooh..! Natsu. Sejak kapan kau datang kesini." Sapanya menyindir.  
"Belum lama,aku baru 2 hari di sini."sahut natsu  
"Begitu, rupanya. Baiklah aku ada urusan aku pergi duluan" kata gray dengan senyuman dingin.

Splaashhh…!

"Temui aku di kelas 2f sepulang sekolah" bisik gray ke natsu. Dia menatap natsu dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Seolah berkata `you'll die !`

Jam istirahat pun selesai. Seperti biasa semua murid segera masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing-masing dan melanjutkan pelajaran seperti biasa.

"Hei, Lucy !" bisik natsu  
"Apa ?" jawab Lucy pelan  
"Pulang sekolah nanti, kau gak usah mengantarkan aku untuk melihat sekeliling sekolah." Jawab natsu santai.  
"ARE YOU INSANE !" Teriak Lucy sedikit kaget.  
"Lucy, ada apa ? " Tegur guru lelaki yang sedang mengajar itu.  
"Aah.. Ti-tidak pak ! maafkan saya.." secara spontan lucy langsung berdiri dan membungkukan badan. Dan setelah itu duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Apa kau gila…" lanjut lucy berbicara dengan natsu. "guru itu tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saja. Kalau aku tak menuruti perintahnya," lucy diam sejenak "aku akan mati… ! Dia itu Akuma… Akuma desu yo…!" kata lucy mencoba sok dramatis.  
"hehehe… " natsu nyengir "gak apa-apa… aku akan menjelaskannya kepada mirajen sensei."sambung natsu santai. "lagi pula ada gray yang akan mengantarkanku" kata natsu santai.

"huummm…. Wakatta !" lucy pun mengangguk pelan.

Teng…Teng…Teng…

Bel tanda pulang pun telah berbunyi. Seperti biasanya semua murid yang berda di "Fairy Tail senior high School " ini memberi salam kepada guru terakhir yang mengajar di kelas mereka.

'.Berdiri..!  
.Beri Salam !'

Dan seperti murid biasa di sekolah lain mereka semua berbondong-bondong lari keluar dari kelas mereka masing- masing. Kecuali seorang laki-laki berambut hitam jingkrak kebiru-biruan itu menatap tajam mata seseorang yang ada didepannya.

BRAAKKK…!

"Apa tujuanmu datang kesekolah ini ?" tanyanya sambil memukul meja yang berada tepat disamping kiri badannya. "Apakah kau datang kesekolah ini untuk menemuinya ? " tanyanya kasar.  
"yaa! Aku memang datang ke sekolah ini untuk menemuinya. PROBLEM ?" balas lelaki berbadan kekar berambut jingkrak warna pink ini tak mau kalah.  
"Aasshh…!"  
BUUKHH !  
secara spontan gray pun langsung memukul wajah lelaki itu.  
"WTF… KAU MENGAJAKKU BERKELAHI ! " geram natsu sembari membalas pukulan dari gray. BRUUKK..!, perlahan tapi pasti Gray pun perlahan mengelap bibirnya yang penuh dengan darah itu dan sesekali mencoba untuk berdiri.  
"Huh..!" Tatap gray sinis "Apakah hanya segitu kekuatanmu."lanjutnya "Ternyata selama ini yang katanya kau pergi untuk berlatih ilmu bela diri, HANYA SEGINI KEKUATANMU !"

"Aargghhh….! SHIT.. !" Tanpa sadar natsu hampir memukul kembali wajah gray yang sudah setengah babak belur itu.  
"NATSU ! GRAY !" Tegur seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah. Dengan cepat datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan…

Satu persatu ku gantungkan teru-teru bozu ini di depan teras kamarku. Dengan harapan agar hari ini cuaca akan secerah hari kemarin. Aku benci sekali dengan hujan dan itu adalah fakta. Karena hujan selalu mengingatkanku dengan masa laluku yang kelam …

"_pergi kau ! dasar anak pembawa sial ! gara-gara kamu, kami jadi tidak bisa pergi kerja !"  
"Mati saja kau sana !" Otousan… teriakku dalam tangis  
"Andaikan saja aku tidak pernah melahirkan kamu di dunia ini !" Okasan… apa seburuk itukah aku untuk kalian ?.  
wanita bermata biru, yang bagaikan warna laut itu perlahan te  
"Jangan otosan, ! Hentikan, Wendy mohon otousan jangan marah dengan nee-chan…"  
PLAKK…!  
"Jangan sok baik kamu ya wendy ! Onee-chan mu ini sudah membawa sial ke dalam keluarga kita ini!"  
"OTOUSAN ! Nande… nande… Otousan melakukan itu kepada wendy ! Apakah seburuk itu aku dimata kalian berdua !" Kataku sambil menghapus air mataku ini  
"YA.!YA ! MEMANG, DARI DULU SAMPAI SEKARANG AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI ANAK KANDUNGKU. SELAMA KUTUKAN ITU MASIH ADA DALAM DARAH DAN DAGINGMU, KAU TETAP …."_

"_CUKUP..! Sudah cukup otousan ! Ja-jangan lanjut…! "  
"DASAR PEMBAWA SIAL !"  
"OKASAN..!" teriaku kepadanya _

_draapp..drapp..drap….  
BRUKKK….! Lelaki tua itu berjalan menuruni tangga dan melemparkan gumpalan pakaian yang sudah dikemas._

"_Itaii..!" kataku sambil memegang dadaku yang terasa sakit._

Aaahhh..! Ingatan itu membuat dadaku terasa sakit. Orang-orang itu hanya menyalahkan seseorang tanpa bukti. Mereka semua egois, pengkhianat, rakus. Kurasa gak ada yang bagus tentang mereka semua. Berbicara tentang diriku sendiri, sebenarnya aku ini bukan manusia nyata. Aku adalah jelmaan dari 'Amewarasi' dewi hujan. Bahkan, walaupun ada cara untukku berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya, aku tak akan pernah tanggapi itu dengan serius. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan diriku yang sendirian ini. Dengan keabadianku, dengan kekuatanku dan denga segala hal yang aku miliki, aku tidak akan pernah meminta bantuan orang lain.  
Tapii….  
Ada satu orang yang sangat kusayangi….  
Dia adalah…...


	3. will it reach you ?

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

By, Dango-chan

Don't like, don't read…!

.

.

.

"NATSU ! GRAY !" Tegur seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah. Dengan cepat datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan menarik mereka berdua ke ruangannya.  
Disore hari itu, hanya mereka bertiga yang masih berada di dalam halaman sekolah. Dan tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang sepi, hari ini suasana sekolah itu jadi ramai. Padahal hanya ada mereka bertiga didalam ruangan guru itu.

"KALIAN BERDUA DUDUK..! " kata guru wanita itu tegas.  
"Y-Yes Mam !" spontan Natsu dan Gray tanpa berani berkutik langsung duduk tenang dan rapi seraya menegakkan postur badan mereka seperti seorang tentara.  
"APA KALIAN TAHU, KENAPA KALIAN AKU BAWA KESINI ?" Tatap guru wanita itu tajam. tapi kedua siswa itu hanya diam tidak berkutik sedikitpun.  
"KALIAN TAU APA KESALAHA KALIAN ?" sekali lagi guru wanita itu dengan tegas berteriak di depan mereka. Dan pada akhirnya Natsu pun berani membuka mulut.

"Erza nee-chan apa kabar ! te-heh..."

ZINGGG…! KRIIKK….KRIIIKKK….KRIKKK…..

anak lelaki yang satu ini dengan muka polosnya itu tanpa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disekitarnya, langsung berdiri dan memeluk wanita bermata cherry itu dengan lembut. Dan tak lama kemudian pun gray perlahan berdiri dan…

"te-heh erza nee-chan tak ingat dia ! " gray pun berdiri dan menepuk pundak natsu perlahan tapi pasti dia memukulnya perlahan dengan kekuatan yang sama kuatnya seperti dia memukul sebongkah batu es.  
"iya… apa kau tak mengingatku nee-chan " sambung natsu sembari membalas pukulan gray.  
"aahhh…. Aku " dengan wajah polos mereka berdua, menatap erza dengan serius seperti akan mengira bahwa erza akan mengingat pasti siapa lelaki yang di bawa keruangannya selain gray.  
"aahhh… Aku tidak tahu dia siapa." Dengan wajah bodohnya erza menyambung kalimatnya  
"Memangnya kamu siapa ?" lanjut erza lagi.

Kriikk…. Kriiikk…. Kriikkk….

Dengan seketita ruangan yang tadinya ribut akan kemarahannya, dengan seketika menjadi sepi, tanpa suara.  
"Nee-Chan ! Dou shita no ! " Teriak natsu marah. "Watashi waa…"

TINN….TINN…TINN….

Belum selesai pria itu berbicara, sudah terdengar suara klakson motor dari arah tengah lapangan.

"Sayang… !" teriak lelaki paruh baya bergaya rambut jingkrak warna biru itu sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada wanita yang dipanggilnya sayang itu. Dan spontan wanita itu langsung berlari kearah jendela melepas ikat rambutnya dan membiarkan angin sore hari itu menerbangkanya, dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

"Sayang…! Tunggu sebentar aku akan turun kebawah !" dengan cepat erzapun membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berantakan itu.  
"Dan… oh iya! Kamu yang entah siapa dan gray. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang aku ada urusan penting. Dan kalian bebas dari sanksi apapun. Tapi jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi yaa." Dengan cepat ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua .

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, seorang wanita bermata caramel itupun sedang duduk di depan rel kereta api distasiun hoshikawa untuk menunggu kedatangan kakaknya sembari memainkan kunci-kunci miliknya itu.

_Hufss~ Andaikan kunci-kunci ini bisa membuka sebuah gerbang menuju kedunia lain… itu pasti akan menjadi hal yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku lakukan…  
_batin lucy dalam hati. Tak terasa sudah setengah jam ia menunggu kakak nya itu ketika ia ingin mengambil ponselnya…

.Dertt…..Dertt….Dertt…  
.Fairy where you going hikari…..

Dentuman lagu nada dering ponselnya itupun berbunyi. Dan dengan segera ia mengangkat telponnya.

"hai` moshi mosh!" katanya dengan sopan "ahh… ! Erza nee-chan, kamu dimana ?"

"ahh… gomene imouto-chan. Aku hari ini gak bisa pulang bareng kamu soalnya hari ini aku ada kencan." Kata wanita itu kepada lucy.

"woaahh…. Siapa lagi kali ini kak !" kata lucy sedikit menggoda…  
"nanti kamu akan tau sendiri. Ahh! Sudah dulu yaa … jaa ne"

Titt… Titt… Titt

Telpon pun terputus. Lucy pun cepat memasukan ponselnya kedalam tasnya dan segera masuk kedalam kereta api yang menuju kearah rumahnya. Belum lama dia masuk, dua orang pria yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya masuk kedalam kereta itu. Perlahan Lucy mendekati kedua pria itu dan tanpa ragu dia langsung menepuk pundak kedua orang itu dan…

"GRAY ! NATSU !"

.

.

.

Disisi lain, di sebuah rumah mewah yang bergayakan mediteranian ini. Terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang dengan asyiknya membaca buku cerita dengan dilindungi beberapa buah boneka _teru teru bozu_ yang digantungkan di depan teras kamarnya.

_Ahh ! sudah pukul 5 sore. Biasanya gray-sama sudah pulang dari sekolah._ Batin wanita yang bermata biru laut itu.

La..la…la~ ~ ~

Dengan wajah gembira wanita itupun mengganti pakaiannya, dengan mini dress tebal berwarna biru yang serasi dengan wajah dan matanya. Dengan dilengkapi stoking panjang dan sebuah topi bulu yang serasi dengan pakaiannya saat itu. Dia berlari menuju depan gerbang rumahnya dengan gembira dan membayangkan hal-hal diluar batas pemikiran sang author.

Fu… fu… fu…

Wajah wanita cantik itu kini berubah menjadi wajah sadis ketika sedang membayangkan hal-hal yang aneh itu…

-KHAYALAN-

"hai Juvia-chan"kata gray menyapa sambil melambaikan tangannya ke juvia.

"A-anoo.. selamat sore gray-sama…" kata juvia sambil membukakan gerbang rumahnya itu.

"Waahhh…! Juvia-chan kau terlihat cantik hari ini " gray pun merangkul juvia dan langsung memeluknya

"Benarkah itu Gray-sama !" jawab juvia malu-malu, dan langsung memegang baju bagian dada gray.

"Yaa…! Benar, ketika aku melihatmu seperti ini aku merasa ingin…"

-Sudah- sudah cukup yaa… dango gak kuat ngebayanginnya-

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian seorang lelaki yang memakai seragam sekolah fairy tail high school itu datang dengan berjalan kaki. Dengan tampang cuek bebek dia berjalan melewati rumah besar yang bergaya mediteranian itu tanpa melihat sekeliling. Dan spontan, Juvia langsung berlari kearah gray dan berteriak…

"Ano… Se-selamat sore gray-sama" kata juvia malu-malu. "Apa kabarmu hari ini" perlahan dia menyentuh lengan gray yang penuh dengan otot itu. _Kyaaa…! Aku menyentuh tangan gray-sama yang penuh otot ini ! Sugoi yo nee ! _Batin juvia.

"Aku…" belum sempat dia menjawab pertanyaan dari juvia, dia langsung menyadari kalau sedari tadi juvia memeluk lengannya hingga mimisan. "E-eehhh ! Apa yang kau lakukan !" dengan cepat gray langsung menarik lengannya .

"Gray-sama…" kata juvia lemah  
"A-ada apa dengan mu !" kata gray khawatir, karena melihat wajah juvia yang memerah dan hidungnya yang mimisan. "Ap-apakah kau sakit ?" lanjut gray, langsung menggendong juvia ala putri.

"A-aapa yang Gray sama lakukan" kata juvia sedikit panik.

"Diam ! aku akan memeriksamu." Perlahan Gray mulai mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahinya juvia. _Ini terlalu dekat _batin juvia yang perlahan wajahnya makin memerah dari sebelumnya.

.Dertt….Dertt…Dertt…  
.Ai no yume wo kimi to naraba….

Ponsel milik gray pun berbunyi…

Bruukkk !

Secara spontan dan tak sengaja dia langsung menjatuhkan juvia ke sofa dan langsung mengangkat ponselnya yang bordering itu…  
"Ahh… moshi mosh okasan, dou shita no ?" kata gray berbicara dengan wanita yang dipanggilnya 'okasan' itu.

"ahh… Baiklah aku akan segera pulang, tapi mungkin agak terlambat" lanjut gray dan terdiam sebentar . "temanku sakit, dan tidak ada orang dirumahnya. Mungkin aku akan terlambat untuk makan malam. Soalnya aku ingin menemaninya sebentar lagi." Lanjut gray sopan  
"Ahh… Wakatta ! Hai` wakatta ! ok bye…"

gray pun akhirnya menutup ponselnya, dan perlahan mendekati juvia yang sedang terbaring lemah di sofanya.

"maaf soal yang tadi !" kata gray ke juvia. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti gray pun mengangkat kepala juvia dan menaruh bantal di bawah kepala juvia.

"Gray-sama, apakah tadi itu ibumu ?" kata juvia lemah  
"kalau kau ingin pulang…" juvia terdiam sebentar.  
"Pu-pulang…" belum selesai juvia melanjutnyakan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba bibir gray sudah berada dekat sekali dengan bibirnya.!  
"Jangan bicara apapun !" bisik gray "Kalau kau sekali lagi bicara hal yang tidak ingin ku dengar… " gray diam sejenak "Kau akan tau akibatnya " Tatapan tajam gray sangat terlihat mengerikan. Tetapi juvia sadar, tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan yang mengancam keselamatannya. Melainkan, tatapan kekhawatiran seseorang yang dia cintai.

**_-I Wish…  
My Heart will be able to reach you oneday –_**

.

.

.

Di stasiun kereta api hoshikawa , terlihat jelas seorang anak lelaki sedang berlarian kecil melewati kerumunan orang-orang dewasa yang berbondong-bondong untuk menaiki kereta api tipe "kiha 2xx".

"Yatta ! " kata anak lelaki itu berteriak senang.  
_ahh… bukankah itu lucy ? kenapa dia bersama kedua orang aneh itu_… _seragamnyanya ! bukankah itu seragam sekolah kami… _ Natsu membatin. Tak lama kemudian…

Kyaaa….!

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berkuncir dua itu berteriak sekuat tenaga. Spontan saja Natsu langsung berlari mendekati wanita itu.

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN KEPADANYA !" Teriak Natsu.

Buukhhh….!

Spontan saja Natsu langsung memukul kedua orang itu tepat dipipinya dan langsung membawa keluar kedua orang itu. Lucy pun khawatir dan mengikuti Natsu dari belakang.

"Apa yang kamu maksud, apa yang kami lakukan… kami hanya menggoda wanitamu…" kata salah satu dari kedua orang itu.

Tak lama kemudian Pertengkaran sengit antara Ketiga lelaki itu terjadi. Awalnya lucy sempat menghalau tapi sayangnya dia juga terkena pukulan dibagian punggungnya. Melihat itu Natsu tak tinggal diam. Dia langsung menghajar habis-habisan kedua pria itu !.

"Na-natsu…" perlahan lucy mencoba untuk bangkit tapi sayangnya dia gagal.  
"Na-natsu, t-tolong kunci-kunci milikku… " lucy diam sejenak "mereka mengambil kunci-kunciku !"lanjut lucy lemah sembari memegang punggungnya yang terkena pukulan kedua orang itu.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku, Lucy !" Kata natsu menoleh kearah lucy sambil tersenyum.

Setelah perkelahian sengit itu, kedua orang itu berhasil kabur dengan meninggalkan kunci-kunci milik lucy.

"Hai` Lucy apakah kau bisa berdiri ?" Tanya natsu khawatir. Sekali lagi lucy mencoba berdiri perlahan tapi pasti

"A-aahh..!" lucy meringis kesakitan

"Baiklah kalau begitu, naiklah kepunggungku !" perintah natsu ke lucy. Natsu pun jongkok di depan lucy.

"Kamu gak perlu melakukan itu ! " kata lucy sambil mencoba untuk berdiri lagi "A-aahh…"

"Kau diam saja ! dan cepatlah naik ke punggungku !" kata natsu, sambil perlahan menarik tangan lucy dan melingkarkannya di lehernya. Dan mencoba berdiri.

Di keramaian malam Tokyo itu, kedua anak sekolah itu hanya diam tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Perlahan lucy menundukan kepalanya di bahu natsu yang kekar itu. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Maafkan aku…" Kata lucy lemah.

Spontan natsu pun terdiam dan berhenti seberntar. Lelaki itu terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita yang digendongnya itu.

"Maafkan aku…" Lucy pun mulai menangis di pundak natsu  
"Maafkan aku karena aku terlalu lemah…"  
"Maafkan aku karena aku tak pernah berkembang sedikit pun…"  
"Maafkan aku tentang kejadian hari ini, maafkan aku yang tak bisa menolongmu…"  
"Maafkan aku yang pengcut ini…" Perlahan air mata lucy keluar semakin deras.

Lelaki itupun menurunkan lucy dari pundaknya dan berkata. !

"Menangislah Lucy…"  
"Menangislah sepuasnya, karena setelah kamu menangis semuanya bakal baik-baik aja. aku senang kok bisa nolongin kamu. Semua orang punya batas kekuatannya masing-masing, tapi gak ada manusia yang bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri .dan terkadang orang sehebat dan sekuat apapun itu pasti membutuhkan orang lain untuk berada di sisinya. " Natsu terdiam sejenak  
"Dan mungkin aku akan menjadi orang itu untukmu…" lanjut natsu.

Spontan lucy langsung terkejut setelah mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut natsu sendiri.

"A-aah…"

"sebagai temanmu yang selalu berada di sisimu. !" lanjut natsu. Dan terlihat senyuman besar di wajah polos natsu.

_Aah… sebagai teman. Kau selalu membuatku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih Natsu._ Batin lucy. Sekilas dia menatap wajah natsu yang sedangtersenyum lembut itu.

_Dan pada akhirnya seberapa lamapun aku memandangmu, selama itu pula kau tak pernah menyadarinya. _Batin lucy. Dia pun perlahan mulai memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dengan perlahan akhirnya dia bisa berdiri.

"Natsu !" Panggil lucy "Aku sudah pulih kembali ! dan sekarang kau tak perlu menggendongku lagi !" Lanjut lucy sambil menyunggingkan senyuman terindahnya untuk seseorang yang sangat dia sukai.

"Baiklah !" sambut natsu dengan senyuman "Tapi walaupun begitu, aku harus mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat. " lanjut natsu sembari menjulurkan tangannya ke lucy.

"Yoshh ! Baiklah ! Let's go !" kata lucy semangat sambil menggapai uluran tangan natsu.

**_-My Heart Will It Reach You ? –_**

.

.

.

Muahaahahahah…! Akhirnya dango bisa selesaiin chapter 3nya !  
tapi ini belum selesai sepenuhnya sih :D  
masih banyak kesialan yang akan menghampiri mereka !  
fu…fu..fu… -pasang muka jahat-  
aku harap kalian smeua suka sama yang satu ini…!  
makasih sudah baca…!


	4. Travel through the time…

**_TIME TRAVELED _**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Genre : Romance_**

**_By, Dango-chan_**

**_Don't like, don't read…!_**

.

.

.

_Travel through the time…_  
_Travel through the myth…_  
_Come and get me, deep within my heart,_  
_are the reminiscence of our love story…_

_Travel through the time…_  
_Travel through the myth…_  
_I was looking for your return, _  
_ever since we're separated by fate…_

_Come get me, and let our stars shine again…_

_" Semut berjalan –jalan disekitar danau dan mendapati Bebek yang pergi meninggalkan Kecoa. Hatinya sakit saat melihat Kecoa dengan tatapan sedih. Tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat selain hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia sadar, sampai kapanpun, Kecoa tidak mau menatapnya sebagai seorang wanita dimatanya, melainkan hanyalah seorang teman sekolah yang sering bermain bersamanya. Ada satu tekad lagi bagi Semut. Menjaga Kecoa meski dalam kejauhan. Melihat Kecoa tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia sudah cukup baginya, daripada melihat Kecoa dengan perasaan yang hancur." _

-TAMAT-

Tap ! Terlihat seorang wanita yang bertubuh indah itu sekali lagi berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah cerita fabel yang dibuatnya . Cerita yang menggambarkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya . tak ada yang menyangka, sebaik apapun awal kisah dari sebuah cerita, terkadang mengandung akhir yang sangat memilukan.

"Baka !" seru seorang wanita berambut pirang itu sembari melemparkan tubuhnya keatas kasur . Perlahan air matanya mulai mengalir, mengalir membasahi wajah mungilnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arrgghhh ! Baka !" Teriak seorang lelaki berbadan kekar diatas apartemen miliknya.  
_Kenapa, kenapa aku terlalu lemah dihadapannya. _Batin lelaki itu lemah. Perlahan dia mengeluarkan telepon genggam miliknya dan menekan sebuah nomor.

Drtt….Drtt…

_'Hallo Lucy, bisa kau keluar sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Kutunggu kau ditaman sekarang.'  
_  
Tap ! Lelaki itupun langsung menutup telephonenya dan langsung berlari keluar dari apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ "Kecoa tidak mau menatapnya sebagai seorang wanita dimatanya, melainkan hanyalah seorang teman sekolah yang sering bermain bersamanya. Ada satu tekad lagi bagi Semut. Menjaga Kecoa meski dalam kejauhan. Melihat Kecoa tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia sudah cukup baginya, daripada melihat Kecoa dengan perasaan yang hancur." _Sekali lagiwanita muda itu kembali menatap layar laptopnya, seakan yang berada didalam cerita tersebut adalah dia.

"Gray-sama. " Gumamnya sembari mengoyang-goyangkan air yang berada di dalam gelasnya.

"Arigatto, Gray-sama " Gumamnya kembali sembari meminum airnya dan menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan indah dilangit malam saat itu.

[Flashback on]

"Hey ! wanita aneh !" Teriak seorang pria dari luar pagar melemparkan sebuah batu kearahku .

"Aduh. " Teriakku itu kesakitan. "Apa maksudmu, melempar batu itu. Sakit tahu ." Teriakku .

"Huh, itu sih belum seberapa ,dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit ketika sedang bunuh diri." Balas lelaki itu

"Ahh… setidaknya kalau bunuh diri sakitnya hanya sekali. " lanjut lelaki itu santai

"Jadi silahkan kau melanjutkan bunuh dirinya. "lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum

"Ah.. satu lagi ! bolehkah aku merekamnya ? sesekali aku ingin melihat seorang wanita bodoh ingin melakukan oprasi bunuh diri di depan rumahnya sendiri ditengah hujan seperti ini. " katanya sembari mengeluarkan hand phone nya dan perlahan masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Kau ! " Teriak ku dan…

"Kyaaa…! Tatsukete !"

Reflek, lelaki itu langsung melempar jatuh payungnya, dan berlari kearah wanita itu.

BUKHH !

"Gocha !" Teriak lelaki lelaki itu memperhatikan wajah wanita itu dan wanita itupun perlahan membuka kedua matanya .

_'Pangeran kecoa' _Gumamku itu sambil tersenyum kearah lelaki itu .

"Huh ? " gumam lelaki itu bingung.

"Ah, maaf. " kata wanita itu, cepat – cepat berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa – apa ? " Tegur lelaki itu khawatir

"Hah, baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang yang sebenarnya takut mati, tetapi ingin bunuh diri. Baka !" lanjutnya sambil memukul kepala wanita itu.

"Apakah kau tidak takut kepadaku ?" kata wanita itu lemah.

"Takut ? tentu saja aku takut, dengan wanita gila yang ingin bunuh diri. " Sahut lelaki itu.

"Ah ? begitukah ." Kataku lemah.

"Ah ! Gawat !" kata lelaki itu membereskan barang – barangnya yang berantakan.

"Aku harus pergi !" kata lelaki itu sergap.

"Ahh, you know life is about learning. So it's alright I believe everything in your tomorrow is shining. Everyone who fulfilled their dreams came together for one purpose. That feeling of never giving up, whatever happens don't lose that !. Move forward and don't give up in your live. Couse there's still someone who can be sad when you're gone." Lanjut lelaki itu.

"Dan yang terakhir Thank's for the show !" Teriaknya lantang.

"Hei ! " Teriakku padanya "Namamu siapa ?"

"Gray " sahut lelaki itu "GRAY FULBUSTER !"

Seketika langit yang tadinya tertutupi oleh awan hitam, berubah menjadi langit biru yang indah dengan pelangi yang menambah kecantikan hari itu.

[Flashback off]

"Nona, apa tidak sebaiknya anda masuk " kata seorang pelayan pria

"Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan anda " Lanjut pelayan itu

"Okay… Okay… Jellal – san " sahut wanita yang dipanggilnya nona itu. Dan mereka kembali masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu.

_-It's so hard to put all of this feelings into a word…-  
- I don't know how to say them -  
- but now I already say it without no regret-  
-I just like you, no matter what happened I still like you-  
- no matter how long I should wait for you… _  
-I still like you –_

Batin wanita itu sambil menyunggingkan seutas senyum manis di wajahnya, dan menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali memandang bintang – bintang yang indah di langit malam saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah keramaian malam Tokyo, sekitar pukul 10 malam terlihat seorang pemuda yang masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah. Berjalan melintasi jalanan malam Tokyo. Terlihat dari jauh sebutir senyumam menempel di wajah pemuda Jepang itu.

[Flashback on]

"Gray- sama." Terdengar dari kejauhan seorang wanita berteriak memanggil namanya sambil berlari mendekatinya.

"Haa ?" Gray pun tersentak dan terdiam sembari menbalikan badannya yang tinggi itu.  
"Tolong jangan berbalik. " teriak wanita itu, perlahan menaruh kedua tangannya di punggung Gray.

"Ini memalukan, but it's okay just like this. So please listen" kata wanita itu.

"Hmmm, wakatta. " Gumam Gray tenang.

"Kau tahu, apapun yang kulakuan, semua orang pasti akan marah kepadaku." Kata wanita itu lembut.

"Dakara, itu adalah alasan kenapa aku sangat senang ketika aku menemuimu pertama kali, kau tersenyum kepadaku dan kau berterima kasih kepadaku. " lanjut wanita itu. Perlahan air mata wanita itu mulai keluar membasahi wajah manisnya itu.

"Gray sama wa, you changed my world, every second of everyday was different because of you. " lanjut wanita itu.

"So this time, instead of apologizing to you, I want to say…"  
"Thank you for your smile…"  
"Thank you for talking to me…"  
"Thank you for your kindness…" Lanjut wanita itu, saat ini air mata wanita itu mengalir begitu deras.

"Juvi…" Gumam gray.

"Atashi wa…."

"Gray-sama wa suki nano…"

"suki nano…"

"suki…"

Perlahan Gray pun membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Juvia dengan lembut, wanita itu sedikit terkejut tetapi perlahan ia membalas pelukan dari gray.

"Juvia…" kata Gray lembut.

"Thank's for telling me your hidden feelings. " Lanjut Gray

"Tapi, maaf…" sambung Gray "Sekali lagi aku minta ma…"

"Hmm… ii yoo " kata Juvia lembut "ii yoo Gray-sama " sambung Juvia perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu kok. Jadi kumohon, jangan lanjutkan perkataanmu. " perlahan dibalik wajah sedih itu terukir seutas senyuman manis di bibirnya .

"Tapi jangan Gray- sama pikir aku akan berhenti sampai disini. " Lanjut Juvia tersenyum.

"Aku gak bakalan nyerah. " lanjut wanita itu

"_no matter how long I should wait for you, I still like you ._" Sambung wanita itu sembari berbalik pergi meninggalkan Gray.

"Ya ! Kuharap kau bisa bertahan sampai hari itu tiba ." Teriak Gray sambil tersenyum. Dan kemudian berbalik .

[Flashback off]

"Haa ! BAKA !" Teriak Gray. perlahan senyuman indah di bibirnya menghilang tergantikan oleh setetes air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain .

Hosh…Hosh…Hosh…

Terlihat gumpalan uap dingin keluar dari mulut seorang lelaki yang berlarian kecil menelusuri jalan malam itu.

_i wish my heart will be able to reach you..._

_will be able to reach you... _

Tin... ! Tin... !

_Where am i... _

_Did i die already ?_

_Dare ka o tatsukette... !_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Short story J :

Raja kecoa : dango buntal ! kenapa gua kagak dimunculin sih -_- guakan udah ngebantu lo -_-

Dango : (sambil membungkuk) woaahh…! Maafkan hambamu yang buntal ini raja, baiklah

hamba berjanji akan memasukan anda yang gagah perkasa ini kedalam cerita selanjutnya

Perdana mentri bebek dan Semut juga tidak mau kalah !

"Dango buntal jelek dan pesek -3- berani – beraninya kau melupakan kami -3- kau mau mati secepatnya yaa !"

Dango : Kata upil dango, kalo lagi di marahin kita harus KABURRRR…. !

(kabur naik odong - odong)

Ps : ohhh iya minna ! ini belum selesai, mungkin O.o ? tapi makasih udah baca ya…  
-peluk cium dango- dan makasih buat temen" yang udah ngedukung dan ngasih ide buat otak dango yang buntal ini ;) jaa nee…. ! lupa lagi ! jangan lupa komentarnya yak supaya dango bisa mengkoreksi lagi dimana kesalahan dango ! R & R


End file.
